When You Stand Beside the Ocean...
by Illyandria V
Summary: short, sweet fic. xena/ares


Title: When You Stand Beside the Ocean  
  
Author: Illyandria Salara Valassiah  
  
Disclaimer: Xena, Caesar, Ares, Cyrene, Lyceus, and Argo are all property of MCA, Universal, and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. Dara and Karsilus are mine.  
  
Violence/Sex/Profanity: Slightly, no, and a little.  
  
Dedications: To Jessi and Sara.  
  
Author's Notes: Takes place six months after "When In Rome..." Nothing in the story is true to history, just so you know. Send all feedback to AresAdorer@aol.com  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Dara quietly made her way down the hallway, cautiously staying in the shadows. She soon reached the banquet hall, deserted save two men near the fountain speaking in low tones. However, their voices were not soft enough for their words to not to travel across the room to where Dara hid.  
  
"You're attacking this month? You told me before that you were going to wait at least another year."  
  
"Pompey, the Athenian army is in Cyrenaica. Athens is defenseless. It will be an easy victory, which is why I decided to do it now. As soon as I have control of Athens, it will be easy to take over the rest of the Greek land."  
  
"If it's to be such an easy victory you won't need my men."  
  
"You're right. My army is at the moment in Phoenicia, and that is where they will set off from to attack Athens."  
  
"Good. You know, it's funny. A part of me almost hopes that your forces lose...and that the defeat would be accompanied by your head on a pike."  
  
"Tsk tsk. I could have you thrown in jail for that, Pompey."  
  
"But you need me."  
  
Dara didn't stay around to hear the rest. Swiftly, she walked back to the servants hall and into her room, silently closing the door behind her. She pulled a scroll from her drawer and began to write.  
  
_Karsilus -  
  
Caesar plans to make a surprise attack on Athens. I don't know when it will happen, but the Romans are in Phoenicia at the moment. He's taking advantage of the Athenians and Thebans being absent. Inform the king at once.  
  
_Dara rolled up the parchment and tied it up with a strap of leather. She walked over to her small window, searching the area for guards before quietly tapping on the glass.   
  
A dark figure appeared near the window and she opened it, handing the letter to the man.   
  
"To Athens at once. It's urgent," she whispered, and he was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
_Two raven haired children ran towards a grassy hill, making it halfway down before tumbling to meet the cool sand. They laid there, arms and legs stretched out as they watched the sun set.   
  
"Isn't it hard to imagine, Xe?" the young boy asked, staring out at the water as it gently rolled onto the beach.   
  
"Hard to imagine what?"  
  
He looked to his sister, and then back at the sea. "The world. I mean, look out there. Just the 'Gean is huge. Think about the whole world. It's gotta be so big..."  
  
Xena smiled, nodding her head in agreement. "You're right...just standing here next to the ocean makes me feel small...and compared to the world, I think the Aegean isn't all that big..."  
  
"I hope we get to see it all someday." His voice was wistful, dreamy.  
  
"The world?"  
  
"Yeah. You and me. We'll travel all around together and see everything there is to see. We'll battle hydras and sea monsters and lots of things from all over the place. We'll be the most famous people in the whole world. Right, Xe?"  
  
She smiled fondly at her brother again, blue eyes lighting up. "Right. Just you and me, Ly. Together forever, traveling the world and being heroes by helpin' people."  
  
_Xena's eyes snapped open and tried to focus on their surroundings. A dresser, a mirror, a table -- oh, just the Ambracius Inn.   
  
She sighed, closing her eyes again. The scenes from her dream began replaying in her head when there was a loud knock on the door. Realizing that this was what had first waken her up, she pulled herself out of the bed. Not minding that she was only in her shift, she pulled open the door.  
  
A short man stood with a nervous expression on his face. "Are you Xena?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is for you. From the king of Athens." He thrust a scroll into her hands and then took off down the hallway.  
  
She mentally shrugged, opening the scroll and beginning to read it.  
  
_Xena -  
  
Your presence is requested at Athens immediately. Caesar plans an attack on Greece and we need your help. Our Athenian troops are in Cyrenaica, as are the Thebans. I've sent for the Corinthians, but their forces are limited because of a recent dispute with the Spartans. I've sent for Hercules as well, and I pray that you can think of something to help us. I don't know when the Romans will attack, but it will be within this month, and they will be coming from Phoenicia. Arrive as soon as you can.  
  
-the king of Athens  
  
_Xena tiredly walked over to her bags, stuffing the scroll inside of one. Sitting on the bed, she put her head in her hands, trying to think.  
  
Gabrielle had left her a few days ago to go to Argos. It seemed that Joxer had gotten himself into some trouble and needed their help. Gabrielle had volunteered to be because she knew that it was time for Xena to head back to Amphipolis. It was tradition for her to visit her brothers' grave every year on the date that he died.  
  
Xena felt tears coming to her eyes as she remembered her dream. Lyceus had been so young...so full of life. He hadn't only been her brother; he'd been her best friend. And he'd been taken away from her.  
  
She didn't need to be sidetracked right now. She wanted desperately to be in Amphipolis again. Every year she went to his grave and for hours sat there, spilling her heart out to the one she loved most.  
  
Athens. Athena, oh great holier-than-thou goddess of 'honorable' warfare should be protecting her city. Xena was in no mental condition to deal with a war. All she wanted to do was see Lyceus.  
  
Xena rubbed at her temples, trying to clear her mind. A presence draped over her suddenly, and she groaned. "What. Do. You. Want."  
  
He appeared out of the aether, sitting next to her on the bed. "Just to tell you that the Athenian pig had no right to ask you for help. Jerkules can take care of it."  
  
"You just don't want me to help Athena..."  
  
Ares grinned at her. "True, but that's not the only reason. You should go to Amphipolis."  
  
"But I have to stop this war..."  
  
"I told you that Jerkules can take care of it."  
  
"Jer...Hercules can't stop a Roman army."  
  
"Can you? What's your plan? You don't have an army."  
  
She rose a brow. "For once you aren't offering for me to lead yours?"  
  
"To protect Athens?" He scoffed. "Never. And it's not like you would anyway." There was silence for a few minutes. "What's your plan then?"  
  
"End this once and for all. I'm gonna kill him."  
  
~*~  
  
Ten days later she was laying in her hammock on a ship bound for Rome.  
  
"Land-Ho!" The shout rang through the ship.  
  
Xena sat up stiffly and reached for her bags. Pulling out a red dress, she let her leathers drop to the floor. She slipped the dress on and piled her hair onto her head, letting a few long strands hang down to frame her face. Only her eyes were uncovered when she finished putting the silken veil over her face.  
  
She packed her usual attire in the bags and threw it in a corner. The boat would be heading back towards Greece in a few hours, as soon as the ship's cargo was unloaded, and she had already paid to use the room again.  
  
A few minutes later they reached the docks and filed out of the boat. It was a few hours before midnight, and as she stepped off of the plank, she walked casually into the shadows. A few minutes later she found herself in front of the palace. Two guards stood on watch, looking tired. Xena pulled her chakram out from one of the folds of her dress and let it fly. Before they knew what was happening, both of the guards crumpled unceremoniously to the ground, and the chakram returned to Xena's hand.  
  
The Warrior Princess stepped over the unconscious men and walked down the dark hallways. She searched the recesses of her mind, trying to remember where Caesar's bedchamber was located.  
  
Within half an hour, she found it. She opened the door silently, and walked into the room. The Roman was stretched out on the large bed, eyes closed and mouth open slightly. She quietly padded over to the man, her feet relishing the softness of the carpet beneath her.   
  
Xena stared down at Caesar, remembering a time that she had once loved him. How naive she was...  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later she made her way back through the streets of the city. The moon shone brightly down on the deserted shops and empty carts. An owl hooted somewhere close by and she turned her head to look over at it. Her eyes fell on something that made her forget the bird entirely.  
  
_"As soon as we grow up, Xe, you know where I wanna go?"  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"The Roman Coliseum. That place is supposed to be sooooo cool!"  
  
"Yeah! All them gladiator guys fightin' to the death and stuff? I'd kill to get there someday!"  
  
"We'll get there, Xe, 'cuz we can do *anything*!"  
  
"Yep, me and you, Lyceus. I promise."  
  
_He never saw the Coliseum.  
  
~*~  
  
Six days later she was again in Greece. As she stepped onto the dock, Ares appeared beside her.   
  
"Caesar was found in his bedchamber a few nights ago with a dagger through his heart. I must say, having it be one with Pompey's crest was a nice touch."  
  
She led him into an alley, not wanting to look insane while she talked to what looked like thin air to others. "Yeah, well, I figured I'd down two birds with one stone."  
  
"And with little bloodshed."  
  
"Oh, aren't you heartbroken?" she said sarcastically.  
  
He smiled at her, and after a moment asked softly, "Do you want me to take you to Amphipolis?"  
  
Her eyes shot up to meet his, and after a moment, she nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Moments later she found herself in Lyceus' tomb. When Xena realized that Ares was no longer there, she walked over to the coffin and traced her fingers over it. Her dreams came back to her, along with other memories of her childhood. The emotion overwhelmed her soon after and tears began to splash down onto the stone surface.   
  
For hours she spoke no words, only cried over the case that held her brother inside. Before she realized how long she had been standing there, she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
The Warrior Princess turned around to look into the tear filled eyes of her mother.  
  
"Mom," she choked out, and wrapped her into a tight hug. They stood there for a long time until Xena pulled away. Her tears were now dry. "I'm going to go for a walk."  
  
~*~  
  
The grass was soft beneath her, and she ran her fingers lazily through it. She looked down at the beach, watching as the tide came in. Two small children ran across the sand, two raven-haired youths. The boy suddenly slipped and fell, letting out a small cry. The older girl, who had been being chased by him, turned around and ran back. She dusted his knees off and helped him up, giving him an assuring hug.  
  
Xena smiled at them through tears. "I miss you, Ly."  
  
As the children disappeared down the beach, she felt him behind her. They weren't enemies, at least for today. No, he had helped her through Lyceus' death the first time, and he was always there every year for her at the same time, no matter how they had been getting along.  
  
Without looking at him, she patted a spot beside her, and he sat down. He ran a hand through her hair, and then down her side, pulling her to him. She allowed it, leaning on his chest as the two watched the sun set beneath the blue waters.  
  
Xena sighed softly, looking out at the sea with remembrance in her eyes. "Lyceus was right...it is a big world out there."  
  
"And you're making a difference in it."  
  
  
_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
Get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance,  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
Dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
  
  
_THE END  
  
  
[Back to the Fan Fiction page ][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/illyandria/ff/fanfic.html



End file.
